Sweet Chi (Blood)
by AttackofTheBeast
Summary: What if Zero's mind never got erased instead most of the events never happen. Why? Because instead of before everything goes wrong a girl comes into school distracting everyone and focusing their intention on her. Why again? Because she is only the most famous Vampire hunter with only the sweetest blood. Best Part for her is she came to kill them all. How will this end happy?


Chi stood there looking in the room. It wasn't like home but in truth it had to do. She didn't want to come but her parents sent her here to be safe. In truth she knew it was more dangerous here then where they were. Her parents thou actually foster parents didn't know that. Unlike her they didn't know what vampires are and that they existed. But she knew. She knew all along. Her parents were killed by them and she almost was killed but if her Long lost grandma wasn't there slicing the vampire throat she would never be standing in this room; ever since that day she lived with her grandma most of her life learning how to kill vampires.

She sighed as she threw her one bag down pulling out her photo of her grandma and her also another photo of her and her parents. Those two photos got her through the day. She placed them both on the dresser. She then pulled out one of her swords placing it in her drawer under her clothes that she placed next. After she got her guns placing it in another drawer that she placed a wood plat over to hide the guns then stuffed mindless things in. She placed her other things on the bed as she plotted down closing her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep someone knocked on the door.

Chi grumbled as she got up walking over to the door as she swung it open. She rubbed her eyes to see a girl with short black hair standing there with red eyes. Chi exam the girl looking for other features of vampire as the girl said, "Hello are you Chi?"

"Yes," Chi said quickly. She never talked much.

"Oh I'm the headmaster's daughter. He wanted me to come by to personally greet you, I'm Yuuki," the girl said confused. She must have never does this before Chi thought. Only reason she is probably here is because Chi was a vampire hunter. Well known one in the vampire community. People knew her name not face. Why so famous? It was because over the years she have killed many vampires and her family not her parents thou were vampire killers. They are the first to kill them and right now the only ones still. She has many cousins out there doing work and so she was. She kills anyone who breaks a code or if they show them self.

The girl the coughed being me back to reality as Chi asked, "Well need anything?"

"Yes um here," she said giving Chi a note.

She took the note as Yuuki walked away. Chi closed her door as she open the note saying, _Dear Chi, It seems you have came to our school and we are fine with this. Well I am because I feel we can work together. I hope you accept this offer I propose which is we shall work together and not fight. None of us pure bloods will hurt you and you won't hurt us. If you want to agree meet me in the…well you will know where to find me. ~Love, Kanume._

Chi looked at the note and threw it on the desk before plotting on the bed. She was going to see them just not going to be nice about it.

Chi walked out her dorm at about midnight. No one was awake except the Night class. She smiled as she walked down the pathway toward the Night class with her hoodies over her head. She heard whispers and talking from the bushes. She knew Level E vampires had come. It was one thing she was a Vampire killer but it was another that she somehow attracted vampires. She never figured out how but vampires would come to her.

She heard a snap as she was pulled back to reality. She kept walking thou. She finally stopped in front of the Night Class dorms seeing a few lights. She stood in front of the dorm looking up through her hair and hoodies to see someone looking at her. She smiled as she pulled out the note showing it. She looked up to see more people come to the window. Her smiled grew when she knew who wrote it was. She figured him out when his mouth slightly open seeing the note. She pulled out her lighter and placed it in the corner of the letter letting it catch to the paper.

The paper started burning letting ash take hold of it. Chi smiled as she let the paper go letting it fall to the floor right then a Level E vampire came running out after her. She pulled her gun out shooting him right in the head as she pulled her sword out slicing another ones neck off.

She placed her weapons away as she looked up to see them shock as she smiled walking away. She chuckled but then her chuckled died when someone said, "Girls shouldn't be outside."

She could hear the vampire in him. He must have been bitten she thought as she grabbed her gun. She then said, "I was going back in."

"Well….then hurry," he grunted. She was surprised as she kept walking ignoring him. He would find her sooner or later and she would just kill him.

**This is my first for this fandom so here. I hope you like it also this is a link to Chi - fs71/f/2012/203/d/7/random_anime_girl_with_gun_render_by_ **


End file.
